


Don't Believe Everything you Read...

by ThatwasJustaDream



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7051978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/pseuds/ThatwasJustaDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny never knows what to expect from Steve. Today, that means deep, deep annoyance...followed by a romantically memorable curveball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Believe Everything you Read...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitmerlot1213](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitmerlot1213/gifts).



> This ficlet is a reward for Kitmerlot, for completing a Weekend Challenge on the 1_million_words comm. She asked for a McDanno drabble of the cute and romantic kind, and I hope this works! It's also the second 'Danny's Birthday' fic I've written in a month, lol....I must feel that he needs a special day and attention from Steve. (and I do).

**“DRINK ME….”**

Danny read aloud the post-it note atop the glass of scotch.

“Fine,” he said as he downed it with one flick of the wrist, standing there in Steve’s foyer.

It wasn’t a very big glass of scotch. It was, in fact, less a shot. He thought it might take a couple more of those to come anywhere near lessening his annoyance.

**_“see next note in the bedroom…”_ **

That’s what was written on the back of the post-it; he only just barely caught it, fiddling around with the bit of paper as he put the glass back down.

“You’re a friggin’ goofball….” He muttered, but he went up the stairs.

_I invited a few people over for dinner, for your birthday. Sorry for the short notice, but I figured you wouldn’t mind…._

That’s the text message that had awaited Danny on his phone as he’d pulled into the driveway, seconds ago. 

It was the last thing he wanted for his birthday - a party. What he wanted was the alone time he never seemed to get with Steve anymore.

The alone time he thought he was going to get tonight.

 **“Shower with this….”** read the post-it note lying in the middle of Steve’s bedroom floor. 

By the note was a block of that eucalyptus stuff that melted, perfuming the air when touched by water; one of Danny’s very favorite things about the sauna at the gym.

“Okay… well, babe, that’s better…” Danny gladly headed that way, pulling off his shirt. “That’s a start toward something good….”

It had been a long week. Which was the other reason he’d hoped…. 

But, hey - if Steve had invited people over, then he had invited people. There was no point staying in a snit about it now. Or taking said snit out on whoever 'some people' meant. With Steve's vast collection of broken toys, who knew? 

The shower was amazing, and in the end Danny was glad Steve went with the undersized glass of scotch. He didn’t want to be woozy before he even got down there.

**“WEAR THESE….”**

He only noticed them on the way back out of the shower; the clothes awaiting him on the edge of the bathroom sink. There were the knee-length, deep grey baggy shorts he adored on weekends, and a crisp, white t-shirt that was casual yet somehow dressy. It was made of one of those faux-silk fabrics that felt wonderful going over his head, his back – like a touch of the weekend ahead sliding softly along his skin. 

“Yessss….” Danny headed for the stairs, not needing another note to direct him to the backyard. “All right, buddy…I forgive you. You big nut.”

~*~

There were clear signs of a birthday party in progress before Danny even opened Steve’s back door. 

He could smell an actual charcoal grill scent, which was an unusual concession for his environmentally sensitive guy. He could see a small party tent with three grey canvas sides and a canvas top. Could also see people working at the grills and a long table next to it, getting ready to cook up a meal.

At first he thought maybe Steve has enlisted Kamekona and family, but then he realized no one by the grill looked familiar. 

And oddly…there was …no one else around. 

“What the….”

Just as he asked it, Danny heard a short, sharp whistle; one of the cooks signaling someone in the tent.

And Steve walked out.

“Sweet baby Jesus…” Danny breathed the words out. “Sometimes…you are so beautiful….”

Steve was wearing the light, floaty black pants Danny adored on him; cotton and linen blend, tied loosely around his hips. The legs were just long enough to cover the tops of his feet – slightly baggy and sloppy and yet somehow still fitted. Anytime Steve wore them –and it was only ever when they were alone that he wore them - Danny couldn’t wait to tug them off of him.

For a top, he had on an oversized white cotton shirt so light it was gauzy; tight on his shoulders and upper arms, dipping in at his waist, flowing over his hips, the bottom edges of it floating on the sea breeze. Mostly unbuttoned.

"You look like a frigging male model...."

“Stop it....” Steve held out a hand and Danny clasped it. “C'mon... our table is ready…”

“There’s no one else coming, is there?” Danny asked as they sat at the actual restaurant table – the only thing inside the tent. 

“Well, there are four others... besides the restaurant I hired to cook for you....” Steve said. 

That’s when Danny heard it: A string quartet on the other side of the canvas, to their left. Playing ‘Ruby Tuesday.’

“The Stones?” he asked, his voice indicating that he was now officially dumbfounded at the degree to which Steve was being accommodating. “Not the Beatles?”

“I asked them to mix it up,” Steve shrugged. “You like it?”

They were seated on the same side of the table, facing the ocean. And nobody else would be arriving. It was the weekend and his birthday and....

“Hell….yeah, Steven,” Danny relaxed into him, head finding Steve’s shoulder. “I do. I like it a lot."

“Good,” Steve said. “Wait until you taste the stuffed mushroom appetizers: Crab and cheese with red pepper. They're amazing. And the surf and turf. And actual homemade malasadas for desert, right out of the oven.”

There was a pause as they listened to the music; watching the sun begin to set - enjoying the smell of their dinner hitting the grill and feeling the whole world slow down for them.

“Why the tent?” Danny asked, eventually.

“’Cause I want to collect some thank you kisses,” Steve said, hand tracing along Danny’s side, squeezing. “Between courses.”

Danny was more than happy to offer one up; right now. Before the appetizers even arrived.

"Remind me...." Danny said between soft tongue swipes. "Never to call you cheap...or unromantic ...again."

"Oh, believe me...." Steve added in a light nip. "I'll remind you. One of the cooks...is also a photographer. I'm collecting evidence....for my case file."

It wasn't the first time they'd laughed while kissing, but...it felt particularly good tonight.

"Love you, babe. Thank you."

"Love you too, Danno. Happy birthday..."


End file.
